little moments
by pieces of a shattered dream
Summary: Collection of one shots inspired by some quotes.
1. Chapter 1

17.11.2010

_In life we all have an unspeakable secret, an irreversible regret, an unreachable dream and an unforgettable love_.

_Diego Marchi_

In life we all have an unspeakable secret, an irreversible regret, an unreachable dream and an unforgettable love. And for Katherine Beckett they all had the same name: Richard Castle.

For most people her unspeakable secret wouldn't count as such but for her it did. She'd fallen in love with him the very first time she met him. She could not tell anyone the truth or for that matter act on her feelings because she simply was afraid. She had lost too much that meant the world to her to just fall I love with a best-selling author who's private life constantly was the centre of attention. He had been married twice for god's sake, and she would not be foolish enough to become his next conquest.

If she only had known that his unspeakable secret was his love for her.

Her irreversible regret was to let him go. If she had gathered up her courage just a day earlier he wouldn't have walked away arm in arm with his ex-wife. No. She may have spent a whole summer with him – maybe finally ready to reveal her little secret. But she'd messed this up – too afraid of telling him anything when his ex-wife showed up. She could have changed it; maybe – just maybe- if she had told him then and there he would have left with her and not with another woman. But she didn't.

If she only had known that his irreversible regret was not leaving with her.

How she wished to see him again but she knew it was impossible. He'd left, quit his following her around, and moved away – with another woman. She would do anything to have him back, to see him again, to tell him how she felt and to finally have a relationship. But all this will remain her unreachable dream.

If she only had known that his unreachable dream was to share his life with her.

Somehow she managed to move on, to start her life all over again. She'd eventually found someone to spend her life with – someone she deeply cared for.

But every now and then, even after all this years, her mind wandered back to "could have been's". And it is then when she realizes that he will ever be her unforgettable love.

If she only had known that his unforgettable love also ever will be her.


	2. Chapter 2

21.11.2010

_We all have big changes in life that are more or less a second chance._

_Harrison Ford_

"_**What is the last thing you want to become when you grow up?" he asked.**_

"_**A homicide detective. You?" she answered.**_

"_**An author!"**_

######

The moment they both realized who they were sitting in front of was kind of scary. They hadn't seen each other in a very long time and they sure hadn't expected to meet again like that – if ever.

It had been their eyes what gave them away. Because it is hard to forget eyes you once fell I love with.

######

"_**You know that I love you and always will." He said to her the day they had to say goodbye. **_

"_**I do and I promise to never stop loving you ever." She said with tears in her eyes as they shared their last kiss. They both knew they may not ever see each other again. **_

_**They had been together for almost two years when his mother shared the news about her new job not being in the country. They had already figured out their future, which job to get, which apartment to rent and how to name their children. It should have been a boy who one day will be the great protector of his little sister.**_

_**But then all so sudden Richard Alexander Rodgers had to leave his girlfriend Katherine Beckett behind with the very low chance of ever returning into her life. **_

#####

And here they were face to face, years after their last goodbye.

"I remember you never wanting to become a cop!" he said.

"Just as you never wanted to become an author" she replied.

"I changed my mind" They said at the same time. A smile began to form on their faces simultaneous.

"Well, I'm glad you did." She said.

"Yeah, me too." He responded.

He was still smiling as he reached for her hand over the table in the interrogation room, his eyes never leaving hers'.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not really satisfied with that one. To be honest I don't really like it, but it was something that came to my mind, though it was much better there :)

Well, in hope some of you may like it I decided to post it anyway

16.01.2011

_A weak man has doubts before a decision; a strong man has them afterwards._

_Karl Kraus_

He'd been more than confident when walked up to her that particular day. He had not given a second thought on what he was about to do. No, he'd had no doubts at all when he decided to finally show her how he felt about her.

When he'd stepped out off the elevator he saw her standing in front of the murder board, talking to Ryan and Esposito. He hadn't cared at this moment that they were there.

No, at this moment when he'd kissed her in the middle of the precinct, he hadn't cared that there was anyone around.

The doubts crept into his mind the moment he broke the kiss. What the hell had he done? Not that he did not want to do it but he seriously had no idea what she would do to him.

They were not even together and he had felt the need to put on some huge PDA. How could he have been so stupid?

God, he wanted to die right there before she got the chance to kill him.

When he opened his eyes, after waiting for the pain that never came, he'd faced something he never would have imagined. She had the slightest of smiles showing on her lips, eyes still halfway closed as if she'd wanted to be stuck in this moment.

After what felt like forever she finally had opened her eyes to look at him, the smile now obviously teasing.

"I still don't believe you just dared to do this!"

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to do it more often!"

Thinking back on this day he is glad he had been strong enough to not back out of it before he actually had done anything.

No matter how many doubts you have after you made a decision, it is never worth to let those doubts stop you from what you're going to do in the first place.

And every night he got to spend arm in arm with his wife, hearing the soft breaths of their twin daughters over the baby monitor, reminded him of that.


End file.
